Too Old To Have Kids
by KLMG
Summary: Ron and Hermione's Kids are all grown up and this upsets Hermione


**This story is somewhat connected to "Old Habits Die Hard", "The Babysitter" and "Happy Anniversary".**

46 year old Hermione Weasley was sitting in her office working on her reports. Then suddenly her mobile rang. _Ring…,Ring…,Ring. _She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her 20 year old daughter, Rose Weasley.

She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"MUM! MUM! MUM! HE PROPOSED! SCORPIUS PROPOSED!" the young woman screamed into the phone.

Hermione winced as she pulled her phone away from her ear. _That girl yells with the same volume as her father. _"Rose, sweetie you're yelling. You know that right?"

"Yes mum I know, I'm sorry but I can't help it. I'm just so excited! The boy I love finally proposed!" she said then she squealed.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's antics. "Yes Rosie, I know what it feels like to get engaged. See I told you he do it would soon, congratulations. So when did he ask you?"

"Just a couple of seconds ago. You're the first person I called. Okay I have to go and call daddy now, bye mum, I love you." she quickly added.

"Okay I love you too sweetheart, bye." she hung up the phone. She went back to working on her reports but couldn't concentrate. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to head home. She sighed and decided to head home early. When she got home she saw her husband sitting on the sofa. "Ron? What are you doing home so early?" she asked him

"I thought of coming home early." they leaned in for a peck on the lips as they usually do every time they come home. "I couldn't concentrate at work." Ron explained to Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Rose called you, didn't she?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. It seem like Scorpius finally got the bullocks to do it, huh?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes again. "Ron…" she warned him "…you didn't threaten him to do it, did you?"

"Hermione come on I'm not that mean. I kind of like the kid."

"Sure.." she said sarcastically.

The both of them headed upstairs to their bedroom where the both of them went to when they got home from work. Ron laid on the bed while Hermione rested right next to him while her head was sitting on his chest.

"Ron?" Hermione raised her head to meet Ron's eyes.

Ron look at her "Yeah?"

"What do you think of having another child?" Hermione said while tracing his chest with her finger.

Ron's eyebrows raised "What? Hermione don't you think we're a little too old?"

Hermione just sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, you're right." she rested her head on his chest again and the both of them fell asleep. Around half an hour later Hermione woke up and headed towards the loo. When she got out she noticed her husband was still snoring. She smiled and shook her head. She then headed into their study trying to look for something.

"A ha" she said as she found the photo album she was looking for. She opened it and saw the moving picture of Her and Ron's family. She turned the page and saw a picture of Hugo as a toddler sitting on his high chair with chocolate all over his face. _So much like his father. _She chuckled.

"Hermione?" Ron stood at the fame of the door

She violently shook. "Oh Merlin Ron, you scared me." she put her hand to her chest

"Sorry. So you're walking down memory lane, huh."

Hermione nodded. "Yes." she turned the page again to a picture the day Rose was born. The picture was Hermione sitting on the bed holding baby Rose while Ron was sitting right next to her with his arm around Hermione.

"She was such a cute baby wasn't she." Ron said

Hermione just nodded. Then out of nowhere she burst into tears. Hot tears were coming down her face. She covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione what's wrong? Are you Okay? Did I do something?" Ron asked as he kneeled down to hug her.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just shook her head. "No Ron, you didn't do anything. It's me I guess." she said through her sobs. "I just want another baby so badly."

"Hermione we talked about this, we're just too old to have anymore." he said sadly

"I know that!" she snapped "It's just that Rosie's getting married and Hugo move out and in with his girlfriend. I just miss being a mother, I miss being needed." she said weekly.

Ron wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry Hermione, I guess we'll have to wait until we have grandchildren." he said trying to comfort her.

Hermione's eyes lid up and her mouth opened. "Grandchildren!" she said as she hugged her husband enthusiastically. "I can't believe I forgot about grandchildren. Oh Ronnie thank you. I feel so much better."

Ron hugged her back and chuckled. "I'm glad I could help."

When they separated, Hermione wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "I'm going to call Rosie and tell her to started on our grandkids." she got up and headed towards their bedroom.

"Okay." said Ron, then he realized what she said and his eyes widened. "Wait, What?"


End file.
